The Guardian
by ShadowOwl4876
Summary: A crossover between a character that is a librarian and is sent to protect the humans at the Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Many have believed me as a myth, a legend, a ghost. But to me, these words were nearly thoughts of who I would become when I die. When thinking of the world as a place to belong or provide your life to, as a sense of protecting or guiding, I think of myself as guardian, a person everyone thinks of when they want help in the world.

From previous times I have "always" hated my clipping book. After one mission I plan to take a nap and it vibrates my freakin' butt for another mission, it doesn't let me have a break basically. it has been driving me nuts ever since flynn gave it to me, but has kept me on my toes. So my next one was at some school, again! How many problems are at schools it's driven me insane, i really hate kids, it's my pet peeve. But if i have to i will.

I read the instructions again and I pondered what it said,"Yuki Cross the guardian of the year at Cross Academy." It was a newspaper article, that stupid clipping book doesn't give me exact locations. I looked up this "Cross Academy" it had a lock on the website that would give me the exact info but no it had to be locked! I ran a bug through to unlock it and surprising it went through very quickly, the person who locked it wasn't good at computers. I read through it, it talked about the split between a day class and a night class. It then wrote the address at the bottom of the screen. Stupid creators don't know how to make a proper website, these people are going to be quite boring. I wonder why they need me? I recorded the address and turned the pesky monitor off. I had arrived at my destination with my sword on my back, gun at the side and shield on my arm for any second thoughts that I had remembered. There was a gigantic gate, it almost looked like a castle from afar. There were two parts of the school one on the left and one on the right, I wonder why? The gate was slightly ajar and i I strolled right in. I heard a bell, next class I believe, and there were tons and I mean tons to millions to billions of girls and boys waiting outside a wooden door and one of the two different figures were trying to hold them off. There was a girl and a tall boy making way for the other students coming from the door like they were celebrities. Thank god it didn't block the entrance to the front office. The way it was all set up was as if there was a secret in one of the classes, left side was night and the right was day and the huge crowd was on the right so I just strolled right behind them. The "night" class students came striding out, calm and elegant in their white uniforms while all the girls in the "day" uniforms all black went calling their name and wanting their love and affection. I just watch for a bit and kept walking with a smirk on my face as I walked toward the office in the main building. I walked corridor by corridor until I finally found the office. I opened the door and there was a man sitting in a chair way too big for him while I walked in. He asked me some questions..."Who are you and why have you come to the Cross Academy, I don't suppose your with the senate?" He said in a very low toned voice. "I am Mavis Strong and I have come here to help, I don't suppose you have heard the legend of the 'Young Guardian'?" I said. "You can't be! You, in physical form are the Young Guardian!? It's a pleasre to meet you!" He said as I figured he was a very humble yet very jumpy old man, but he didn't seem old he just, well, felt old. He got up from his chair and took me by the hand and knelt down on his knee bowing. I quickly took my hand away and straightened my posture. "Is there something wrong?" He said looking up, still kneeling. "Get up! I don't like it when people bow down to me, it's not natural! I feel I have more power than I need and makes my stomach churn." I said backing away as he stood back up as I told him this. "Sorry, well, shall I show you what you would be doing?" He said going for my hand then remembered what I said and walked toward the door to open it. "Yes, please, I would love to know what I'm protecting." I said as he opened the door and let me go first, like a gentlemen. We walked all over campus, he showed me corridors and more corridors introduced me to all the classes but not the night class he was going to do that later he said. He showed me my living quarters and introduced me to the other guardians after class. "This is Zero and Yuki, both are adopted since they lost their parents." He said lowering his head, and sighed, then brought it back up again with a smile on his face. "They will be working with you and showing you the rules and more of what you need to do." He said pushing us all out of the office. He closed the door behind us and I heard a click, he must have locked it, that's weird? I started walking to do a check of all the rooms before bed, I looked out the window, it was pitch black and a bell rang. "That must be the curfew bell." I said to the others. "No that was the night bell, you have to meet the night class, good luck with that, Yuki will take you I have to patrol." Zero said and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Well that was nice, and in an instant Yuki took my arm and said,"Don't listen to Zero! He's not as thankful for having a very experienced guardian here before. Anyway, shall I introduce you to the night class?" Yuki said with a nervous look on her face. "Sure?" I said not definite.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She started to walk down the corridor and walked outside. We went straight to the night class gate and then something hit me. Not physically but mentally, I sensed something familiar and I know I wouldn't like it. I paused, Yuki looked at me, took my hand and rubbed it and kept walking. I got to my senses and continued. The gate was already open and we strolled on in, no one was walking about so they must all be in class. Yuki took me to one of the classes and once she opened the door, I slammed it back. The smell of the creatures in that room aggravated me. It was undeniable that I would have to take care of these creatures of the night again. Same as the last school, it has humans but they protect the vampires inside. Yuki looked at me astonished of what I did. "What! What's wrong! Is there something you don't like?!" She said like a child worrying as much as they can to make you feel better. "I'm not going in there unarmed, I sensed their was something different in this school I didn't expect it would be this!" I said taking my hand away from the door and holding the sword in both hands. She opened the door again and I walked in with my sword in one hand and the other clenched in a fist. I look up the the class and I see their glowing red eyes as I walked into the room, smelling my blood in which they can not control the temptation of the thirst to quench it with the blood of a human. Which mine is not but I'm not getting rid of it so easy this time. "Welcome Young Guardian! We smelled you when you passed by we have heard the story that brings you here! We're not afraid of you, many vampire hunters have threatened us but..." "Enough! I will speak to our new school guardian!" Said two vampires but one seemed like he controlled them all. He walked down to greet but I just wanted him to talk. "Well I am Kaname the pure blood of this school." He said in a warming voice. "I am Mavis strong, the Young Guardian as you say but the myth is slightly different than the original version of me." I said putting my sword away. "What do you know from the story?" I said curious of what they might know. "Well you are a vampire hunter, that helps humans and you have lived for a long time.." He said till I interrupted him shaking my head. "Let me stop you there, well first I am a lycantant, I am not from this world, I have lived for about, well I don't know, 700 years give'er take a few. I have killed many more vampires than i can count, and have met about every monster you can probably think of and maybe even more. So just to sum it up, I am not someone any of you would want to deal with. If you want I can give pointers, tips and lessons on self defense, if your head master would like me to I can make a defense against the dark arts class unless it's to..."dangerous"? The headmaster looks at me and nods slowly, I'm surprised he was in the room. "So it is settled, self-defense against the dark arts will have sign ups if any of you are interested and the only day students allowed are Yuki and Zero because they need some touch ups. They will begin at sun down, when the last bell rings." I said walking out giving the headmaster the sing up sheet. He put it right outside the door and as I looked back all the kids signed up but in a fashionable manner. I kept walking and patrolled the campus with Yuki, she told me everything about the students and Zero and the headmaster including the vampire who saved her life when she was little with the name of Kaname. He was the pureblood that spoke out, I admire his bravery./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" It was getting late and the sun was going down, I was walking toward the sign up sheet outside the door and I replaced it with a destination sheet which was going to be held in the court-yard. I started to see more and more students line up in the court-yard, I brought my sword and my gun and a couple of other things most people haven't even heard of. "Grab a stick, I'm doing a skill test today to level you on your strength." I said pulling out my sword. "How come we get sticks and you get a sword!?" One of them said. "That's part of the test, if I cut it in half the test is over, the longer you stay in the better the score." I said dulling my sword. "And if you hit me any where the test is also over and you don't have to be in the class any more. They all smiled as if this were going to be easy./span/p 


End file.
